


Will they ever cuddle again?

by pderdy



Series: Interference [3]
Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon
Genre: Angst, F/F, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-26
Updated: 2017-11-26
Packaged: 2019-02-07 04:37:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12833430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pderdy/pseuds/pderdy
Summary: The ride home was silent and cold. The deadly encounter against the darkness within each of the other's hearts had left them reeling. (mako and ami talk it out after the evil senshi preamble. a oneshot)





	Will they ever cuddle again?

Ami walked out the shower, threw a shirt on, and looked at the scorched-black ring on her desk.

She had picked it up from the outer senshi's floor earlier, from amongst what remained of the coffee table. From the looks of it, Rei had gotten rid of Minako's evil double with extreme prejudice.

 

In that state? _Wow_. Dang, Rei.

 

Ami sighed and put the ring back down. She's going to have to clean it later...

 

At least the stone didn't discolor, not even slightly.

 

~ + ~

 

Ami got out of her room and made her way to sit next to Makoto on the couch.

She tried to see what Makoto's watching on the TV. The muted TV, currently playing some campy drama series that, as she turned to scrutinize Makoto's expression, she realized isn't being watched and is merely being stared at.

_Mako..._

 

Ami hugged her knees and stared at Makoto as she mulled things over.

How to start the conversation? Where to steer the conversation? What to gain from the conversation? Who to focus on first? Ah, that last one's easy. Makoto, of course.

Okay, let's start from the beginning.

 

Makoto. She had picked her evil double up instead of her, and her evil double went on to wreak absolute havoc upon everyone.

 

Ami blinked. Makoto shifted in her seat and looked down and away from the TV. Ami sighed and carefully reached for Makoto's hand.

Contact is made. Makoto didn't shy away, but she didn't say anything, either.

Ami resumed her train of thought.

 

Makoto. She must've instinctively picked the one that's hurt the most... That's right. Ami bit back a chuckle; she _was_ actually winning the knife fight against her evil double. Somehow. She has a few theories on how exactly, but that's for later.

 _Later_. She has a lot of things in her 'later' file.

She decided that they can wait a little longer.

 

Makoto... had acted on her guts in the heat of the moment.

Ami blinked again. The fact is very clear; Makoto was very anxious about her well being.

Which led to Makoto's mistake, which then led to the others getting seriously hurt, yes, but also left her all alone at the mercy of two evil spirits

_Oh..._

 

Ami closed her eyes and inhaled through her nose. Still missing something, she tried to recall what she had been shown in Michiru's mirror, even if it curdled her blood to do so.

Kyoufu had done nothing to Makoto.

... Which doesn't make sense. Why did Mako flinch from her, then?

 

Ami's eyes snapped open. _Of course_. The ruined table. Mako must've caused it.

Makoto must've slammed her evil double onto it.

She must've then pummeled her evil double to death.

 

_I see..._

 

Ami focused on Makoto and inhaled, clinging to her very careful choice of words and bracing herself.

 

"... I still trust you."

 

Makoto blinked and finally looked at her.

She looked hurt, but ultimately confused.

 

Ami continued.

"Even after all that happened, I still trust you."

 

Makoto's voice came out as a small whimper.

 

"... How?"

 

Ami found herself needing to buy time so she can come up with an answer to that.

She shifted closer to Makoto and pressed up to her side.

 

"... Because... I believe with my whole heart, that you'll never try to hurt me."

 

That seemed to hit the mark; Makoto started tearing up. Ami held close to her.

"But I..."

Makoto sobbed. Ami softly continued for her.

"I think I understand... I had to, too. I had to do the same..."

 

Makoto turned to sharply look at her. All over her face was staunch concern. Ami continued still.

 

"It had to be done... They, they were very much alike, but. They're not..."

 

Makoto looked away. "I know. Still..."

Ami sighed into Makoto's shoulder.

"I know. I'm not going to deny that. It really sucked. But we're okay now. I'm okay. I'll be okay."

Makoto sobbed again. Ami pressed ever closer to her and softly murmured to her ear.

 

"You have no reason to hurt me, and I trust you, so I trust that you won't hurt me. Okay? I'll be okay. We'll be okay. I love you."

 

Makoto broke into tears and wrapped her arms tightly around Ami. Ami returned it and rubbed Makoto's back as she continued repeating her reassurance.

 

"I love you, and we'll be okay."

 


End file.
